Forget My Name
by SarahRoseDL
Summary: Left by her mother in a time of need, Bella becomes a completely different person. She leaves when she knows she'll leave a mark. She's trying to find her place in this world. A place where she doesn't have the urge to leave. Cannon Couples. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"I can't keep doing this," Alice said to me as I dropped my bag on her kitchen floor and took a seat at her kitchen table.

She picked up the sponge and began scrubbing on a pan. "This isn't you," she said.

"It is," I replied. I was nothing if not honest.

"Bella," she said dejectedly.

I shrugged, but we knew I wasn't sorry. I can't help the way I am.

"Jasper's your brother," she said countering the thoughts in my head knowingly. "He doesn't need to move around constantly to prove anything."

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

She opened up her dishwasher and placed a few plates in. "Then why do you do this to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything involuntarily."

"Do you honestly like to move around constantly and not have your own place?"

I sighed, we'd gone over this before. "I'm doing this for… later."

"Later? There won't be a later. You don't stay some place long enough to make any sort of companionship, let alone a relationship…"

"Can you stop?" Not wanting to hear of my empty existence.

"Bella! My God, you just don't get it!" Alice snapped as she shut the dishwasher with a wham. "You say you're doing this to 'better yourself' but you're just killing everyone who cares. You aren't Renee. You're not going to leave your children because –"

"Please, Alice." I pleaded.

"Bottom line – once you have a family, you won't leave them."

Alice picked up a bag of potato chips and began munching angrily.

"I will and you're just stupid if you think Jasper's going to stick around forever."

"Get out."

"I'm being honest with you! My mother left and it's only natural that her children will follow in her footsteps. I'm doing this now because if I don't I'm going to be restless like my mom and leave everything that was worth it."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut before speaking, "I was left with my grandparents, Bella. My grandparents had to raise me because my parents were too busy getting a high. I'm not going to follow their footsteps."

"Don't be surprised when Jasper leaves in a few years," I said picking my bag up and walking out her front door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My cell phone rang – it was the only constant in my life, beside Alice and Jasper.

I looked into the mirror and I didn't mind what I looked like on the outside – chestnut hair, long and wavy, brown eyes, slender build. I looked normal. I was however, not.

I didn't stay in one place longer then say, a month.

Relationships with men weren't anything worth mentioning, to be honest.

I would leave before anything got too serious – I'm not ready for serious yet.

Though one day, unlike Jasper, I will.

I blame my mother, she left when I was sixteen and Jasper was seventeen. I haven't seen her since.

She left without a goodbye, and after the tears had subsided I vowed to never be like her.

I would never have a family built on a foundation of trust, only to have it crumble at everyone's feet.

I knew that a vow to myself wouldn't be enough. I knew the day I got out of college would explore the world and see what else was out there, so that when I did have a family – it wouldn't have the chance of me leaving.

I started living like this at 22, it's been two years.

I still haven't put my college degree to use, or had a feeling of absolution where I knew that I could stay with someone or some place for sure.

I'd talked to Jasper on his wedding day. I was outraged that he could get married so irresponsibly. Sure, he loved Alice. But, Mom loved me, Jasper, and Charlie. She left.

It was in our genes to leave.

When I told that to Jasper he raised an eye brow and asked, "Really?" And when I nodded my head vehemently, he just shook his and said he could never leave.

So irresponsible.

He held onto Alice's fate and happiness and he would leave one day.

And yeah, Alice probably had the same power over Jasper, but she wouldn't leave.

Whatever, they would always dismiss me with a wave of a hand, until recently.

Alice was telling me my life was passing me by.

I argued that it would be better later when I didn't have an urge to leave.

Jasper would tell me to stop trying to be mom, I wasn't going to turn out like her.

I'd say, "The apple doesn't fall from the tree."  
When Jasper leaves one day and I have my own family I'll give Alice some ice cream and tell her with my eyes that, "I told you so."

I glanced down at the caller ID and it was, of course, Jasper.

I hit ignore as I got on the bus to someplace unknown…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a B&E story. But, this is just a set-up for later stuff. Promise.**

**Bella's POV**

"The regular?" I asked Jacob as he climbed into his stool at the diner's countertop.

I had come to a small town close to my hometown of Forks, yet miles and miles away from Alice and Jasper's home of Chicago.

This was ordinary.

I'd set up and get familiar with a town, make nice to the people, occasionally make love to a man, and then split.

As of now, I was a waitress at a… lovely hole-in-the-wall.

Jacob was a regular here and he was nice enough.

He told me of his father's health problems and liking to stay close to him.

He showed way too much interest in me already, I should have dissuaded him. I knew he'd be hurt when I inevitably left, but… I stopped talking to Alice and Jasper, and Jake was easy-going.

He would listen, even if I didn't tell him anything yet.

He didn't know I was going to leave one day.

"Same as always, Bells." Jake replied with a smile and tossed his unopened menu at me. I swiftly caught it and gave it to Leah, the hostess, as I passed her and back to the kitchen to place his order.

I walked out a few minutes later with Jake's pancakes in hand and placed them in front of him. I saw Leah glare at me, but I couldn't be bothered with town politics so I just ignored it.

"I think you should come over tonight," Jake said to me. "We can watch a movie, or you know whatever."

"Like a date?" I asked blatantly while balancing another hot plate in my hand.

In small towns there wasn't much to do, really. So, going and watching a movie in someone's home could constitute a date.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Or not. Your choice."

"I don't know," I said now holding the plate in both hands. It was hard to start anything with anyone nice knowing I wouldn't stay.

And Jake was nice. He lived next door to me and would fix my locks or mow my lawn.

"Well, I'll be home either way," Jake said. "Stop by."

"Alright," I said before departing and delivering the plate to a woman in the corner.

I smiled at the woman and her eyes glared at me knowingly.

"Don't." She told me in a clipped tone.

"Um," I said taking a step back. "Excuse me?"

"I love Jake," she told me. "But, he's ridiculous if he thinks it's okay to go out with you when he is going to get married to someone else."

I blanched. I didn't leave my mark for a long lasting time, anywhere. Breaking up a marriage… that would leave a nice nasty scar. I wouldn't inflict that on anyone or anything.

"Huh?" I said doubly.

"He's going to marry Leah," she said. "So, don't get your hopes up."

"Are they… like, engaged?" I asked this mysterious woman with a long scar down her face.

"No. But, it's tradition."

"Alright, then." I took a step back. "Have a nice breakfast."

Thoroughly confused and angry, I left work early.

If I was starting to become a permanent here, I'd have to leave.

I opened up my cell phone and listened and deleted the messages from Alice.

I called my dad though.

Because he couldn't be left again.

I knew that.

So, I called him.  
"Bella?" Charlie croaked.

"Hey Charlie," I said walking home. "How's Forks?"

"It's alright," he answered slowly. "Where are you these days?"

"Around," I said cryptically. Truthfully, I was much too close to Charlie. If he knew where he was he'd make me come over and I avoid that house like the plague.

"Are you okay? Alice keeps calling and worrying me up that you're…"

" – I'm fine, Dad. Alice and I just had an argument awhile ago."

"Uh huh," Charlie said. "I'm sure she'd like to hear from you."

"Well," I said turning the corner on the street, "since you talk to her so often, give her my love. I've got to go now. Bye."

"Love you, Bella."

I hung up quickly and walked up to my small yellow home.

It was situated catty-cornered and was basically in the woods. Jake's home was next to it with a shed on his property for working on cars and such.

I walked up to my front door and opened it without the key.

There was no point in locking my door in this town. I wondered though, if I should lock someone out tonight.

But, of course, I didn't.

I was sitting on the sofa and eating popcorn. The door rattled open and Jake walked inside with a tub of ice cream.

"Hey, you," I said pausing my movie. "Wasn't I supposed to come to you?"

Jake shrugged, "I knew you weren't coming. I needed some company."

I moved my feet off the sofa to make room for Jake as he took a seat and produced two spoons out of his grocery bag. I took one as Jake opened the lid and we dug in.

"Why weren't you at work before? I went there to get food to go and they said you took off…"

"Um," I said.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Bella."

"Jake."

"What's bugging you?" Jake asked nonchalantly.

"Are you," I paused. I tried to regain a composure. "Are you… engaged?"

Jake's brows creased and he looked up at the ceiling, "What?"

"I… I don't…" I was at a loss for words and felt stupid for even asking. I should have just left.

"What gave you the impression I was heading down the aisle?"

"Just forget it."

"No."

"Please?" I asked.

Jake took the tub of ice cream and raised it above his head.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"No ice cream until you tell me."

"I have money; I'll just go out and get some…"

Jake let out a long sigh figuring something out, "Did Emily tell you something?"

"I don't know any Emily from around here."

"She's got a long scar down her face because… well, never mind. Was it her?"

I didn't answer so he took that as a yes.

He lowered his arms and offered me the ice cream. I didn't take any.

"She has it all twisted, Bell –"

" – it's okay, Jake."

"No. You think I was going to… use you? I wasn't, you know."

"I don't care." If he were to use me it would have been better. Then we'd be using one another.

"I care." He replied locking his jaw. "Everyone in this damn town expects me to marry Leah because our grandfathers were both alphas together or some shit."

"Jake…"

"Have you ever just wanted to leave?" Jake asked me and didn't wait for my answer. "Because I have. These people don't get that they make it impossible for me to just be me. I don't love Leah."

"You don't love me either," I replied.

"I could, if they let me."

"It wouldn't be a good idea."

"It'd be something real, for once."

"You're real. Leah's real. Go to her."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not worth it."

He didn't care about it as he crashed our lips together.

He's not getting married.

He's just a bachelor.

I had to keep reminding myself of these things.

He wanted me.

He didn't care.

I allowed myself to think that as the night progressed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think you should be with me forever," Jake said playfully.

It had been a few weeks. We were an odd couple, at best.

Yet, we were a couple.

We basically lived together and we slept together and that was good enough for me.

But he was a tie, and one day I'd have to break it.

I wasn't ready for 'serious' yet. I knew, because I hadn't even told him of my past or my running away.

I rolled over in the bed and slid closer to him.

In the night we always drifted apart.

"My dad's coming over today," Jake said. "He wants to meet you. You don't have to, but…"

I took a deep breath, not really wanting to meet him. "That's fine."

"Ya sure?"

"Absolutely."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked into Jake's home with a pie in hand.

I was wearing my only half-decent clothes. I could hear loud laughter inside the home and I wanted to run back to my house and not break the laughter.

"Bella?" Jake called and I walked past his living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said and placed the pie down on the counter.

Billy, Jake's father, looked at me scrutinizing too hard and he shook my hand with a smile and shook his head of his scrutinizing eyes.

Weiiirrrrd.

"You should go get the chief," Billy said to Jake.

"Sure," Jake said. "Billy brought his friend."

"Oh." I said uncomfortable and wishing I didn't agree to this.

Jake peered his head out the door and yelled something. A moment later my father was standing in Jake's kitchen.

Both of us stared at each other wide-eyed.

"You've been living there," Charlie said slowly pointing in the direction of my house. "For all this time and never once stopped by?"

I gulped, "I didn't realize I was so close to Forks."

"Bull shit."

"Hey, hey," Jake interjected and coaxed Charlie to sit down at his table.

"So that's where I knew you from," Billy said breaking the silence. "Sorry for staring like that."

"No problem," I said quietly.

Charlie huffed and puffed, but didn't make a scene throughout dinner.

"I'd like a moment with my daughter," Charlie said later on.

"Sure, sure," Jake said getting up and wheeling his father out of the kitchen.

And instantly I hated that Jake didn't know me well enough.

I hated he didn't ask me first if I wanted to be alone.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. He knew of my living arrangements and he didn't argue with me for fear of me not coming back to see him.

"What do you mean?"

"I like Billy and Jake's a good guy."

"I think so too."

"But you'll leave," Charlie huffed angrily. "You're going to leave Jacob."

"Wait a minute –"

"You just gave him the look, don't deny it. You're too easy to read. It was the same look Renee gave me before leaving. Thank God you two don't have any kids or marriage…"

"How can you tell by 'a look'?"

"I just can. I know you don't stay places. I can't believe you drag poor men into this mess."

"I didn't drag Jake anywhere!"

"You're just like Renee!"

"_Stop it_," Jake growled at the doorway.

But I didn't want Charlie to stop it. I wanted him to continue yelling at me, I wanted to know exactly what he thought of me.

Jake put a hand on my shoulder, trying to convey – comfort? Sympathy? Anger?

Charlie lifted his hands palm up and huffed, "Sorry, Jake. Didn't mean to make a scene."

"I think you should apologize to Bella."

"Jake –" I interrupted.

"No, it's okay. I am sorry." Charlie replied heavily and I knew he wasn't being honest.

Charlie left with Billy and I walked back to my place.

I had just had my nightmare confirmed by the man who knew Renee the best – I was just like her.

Charlie had the right to his outburst.

He knew I wasn't going to stick around.

It had been too long already.

If I planned on being with someone, someday then I'd need to pick it up and start exploring until I had no desire to leave my home.

I had a desire to leave.

And I hated it.

Because then I'd have to hurt Jake and I wasn't ready for that.

I lied on my bed in Jake's big red sweatshirt.

Jake must have came in because all of a sudden he was next to me spooning me like we've barely done before.

"You're going, huh?" Jake asked breathily.

I nodded shakily and let the tears fall. I never had a problem leaving behind, and yet this time…

"You don't have to be like her."

But, I did. It all came back to genetics.

I shook my head.

"Why?" Jake asked quietly.

And then it dawned on me that Jake shouldn't have known about Renee at all… thanks, Charlie. I'm sure he called.

"One day," I told him because he should know, "I'm going to have a family. I don't want to leave them."

"You're my family," Jake said into my hair.

"Oh, Jake." I turned and put my face into his chest.

"This isn't enough?" Jake guessed.

"It's so much more than enough," I sighed. "I just… I'm screwed up."

"No, your logic is screwed up," Jake said.

I shrugged.

"I'll always be here," Jake said.

"No, no, no." I said looking him in the eyes. "You. Move. On."

"I think I love you," he said.

I suppressed a groan. "No, Jake. Please, marry Leah."

"You don't want that."

"I just want you to be happy."

Tears were unleashed and I cried into his chest.

I shouldn't have done this.

I shouldn't have stayed so long.

Staying just hurts people.

Maybe it's better if I just don't hold on to anything.

That way there'll be no damage done.

No one to hold on to me.

I awoke in the morning cuddled up to Jake, for once we were on the same page.

He knew I was going. I knew I was going.

We knew I wouldn't be back.

I kissed his forehead and grabbed my things before slowly retreating out of his life and out of yet another town.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're all too nice.**

**There'll be another update on Saturday. **

**And thanks in advance for reading. **

**Bella's POV**

Newton's sporting good store's sign was lop-sided and ridiculous.

I hated this new place.

But I'd never lived in Seattle.

This could just be another place to put a check mark next to.

I'd been living here for awhile and yet, it wasn't right.

With Jake, I felt right… to a fault.

Jake.

Gah, if I could take all of that back I would. It was so much more confusing and difficult than ever. I didn't know why leaving was so hard. But worse, I didn't know why it was harder to not go back.

And usually when I go away, it's easy.

Last time was hard.

I didn't want that to happen again.

I entered the sporting good store and tousled my apron off the hooks by the front door. Once it was securely over my head and tied behind my back, I proceeded into the store.

Jessica was already there sipping a coffee, leaning against the counter. Mike was behind the counter with a shit-eating grin across his face.

"Hey, guys." I said as I took a sip from Jess' coffee mug.

She made a face at me, jokingly.

"You shouldn't be drinking that, anyway." Mike nudged her shoulder.

She instantly looked up and locked her eyes with him, sending some secret message that only married couples can send to one another.

They'd been married for a few years and opened up this place together.

Jess looked away from Mike. "Are you coming to dinner, Bella?"

"I don't see why not," I replied. A group of us would go out for dinner every once in awhile. They were all mainly couples, but they didn't seem to mind the extra person.

"Cool," Mike answered getting up from his seat behind the counter. "Jess, you should take the counter today. Bella, you don't mind doing re-stock?"

I saw Jessica roll her eyes, but there was a hint of sparkle in her eyes that if you looked close enough, you could see it.

"Nope," I said walking to the back as Mike kissed Jessica's cheek and helped her get to the seat.

Well he's being overly cautious with her these days.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Want to switch?" Jess asked. "I'm beyond bored up front."

I closed the cardboard box that was now empty and looked back to Jessica.

"Will Mike be mad?" I asked. "He seemed pretty… weird before."

"It's nothing," Jess said too quickly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I have such a big mouth," Jess bubbled excitedly. "It's a good thing, I swear."

I smiled at her. "When will I find out?"

"Soon," she said. "Tonight, actually."

"I can't wait," I replied.

"Oh, I'd tell you… but, Mike would kill me…"

"It's no problem," I said taking Jessica's spot behind the counter.

"Oh I know," Jessica said. "To hold you over until then… do you remember my childhood friend Lauren?"

I nodded my head, interested with her gossip.

"Her second husband, he was caught… with her nanny! Can you believe it? I mean, couldn't the guy get a little more original?"

I was amused. Not because some woman named Lauren had a cheating husband, but because Jessica could laugh and make jokes about a marriage falling apart and be concerned about the originality of the separation.

People.

"Bella?" Mike asked coming in from the employee room. He looked in Jessica's direction and became puzzled at the change of our positions.

"Yeah?" I asked pulling him out of his reverie.

"Your phone's been going off the hook for the past hour."

"Just hang it up," I replied with a flip of my hand.

Mike headed back into the employee room and Jessica looked at me for an explanation.

But I didn't know who it could be this time.

Alice. Jasper. Charlie…. Jake.

I didn't know.

It'd be easier if they just let me be.

Didn't they know that?

"If you want to talk," Jessica said, "I'm here."

"I know," I sighed.

"Ex?" Jessica guessed.

"Something like that," I replied because no matter what, Jessica wouldn't be anything more than someone I'd hang out with for a month before ditching for the next town.

And I hated doing that to her, too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"....it's funny, actually." Ben said taking a sip of his wine.

"Sure," I said to him.

Ben and I were stuck sitting in the corner of the restaurant while everyone else went to go dance.

He was visiting for the weekend at his cousin Tyler's house.

He worked for some company, somewhere as a computer technician.

And he was oh so lucky to get stuck sitting next to me as the only singles.

But he didn't make any passes at me and for that I was grateful.

He pushed the rims of his dark-rimmed glasses back and I saw that he was handsome. In a geeky way.

"Can you pass me Jess' drink?" I asked and Ben slid Jess' full red wine glass over to me.

"She talks so much she didn't even have time to take a drink," Ben mused.

I smiled because he's nice and he's stuck with me and yet he doesn't look completely miserable.

"So how long have you been living here?" Ben asked.

"Not long," I said vaguely and inwardly cringing at the idea of small-talk.

"I grew up here," Ben said. "It just wasn't right for me, I wanted to go meet new people. Funny how you always end up right back home."

I was going to disagree with him, but I didn't really have it in me.

"Hey," Jess said sliding into her seat. Mike was next to her, as always.

"You drank your wine?" Mike accused Jess.

She sighed, "No. I haven't. Please."

"Sorry," he said to her. "Just being…"

"They've always been like this," Ben informed me.

I laughed as I looked back and forth between Mike and Jess.

I was then envious however, they had it so easy.

They've been matched since they were little kids and neither one had the bad gene of leaving. They'd grow old together.

The rest of the name-less group arrived at our table.

Tyler said something crude and something along the lines that Ben and I should hook up. Ben rolled his eyes at me and instantly I liked Ben much better.

He was a true gentleman.

"We have an announcement," Jess said tapping her knife to Mike's wine glass.

"Watch the sharp edges," Mike cautioned.

"Mike," Jessica warned and turned to the rest of us. "We're expecting!"

Everyone cheered and clapped and kissed Jess and Mike.

But I was confused. Like an idiot.

"What're they expecting?" I asked Ben.

His brows creased and he let out a laugh. "A baby. They're expecting a baby, Bella."

"Oh." I said and I saw Jess look my way so I grabbed her hand and said, "You're going to make a lovely mother."

"You think?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

"I just hope I'm half the mother my mom was," Jess said hopefully with her eyes sparkling. Mike put an arm around her.

"You will be," I said confidently while releasing my grasp on her.

I lifted myself from the chair and politely excused myself.

I exited the restaurant and cursed the stupid heels I was wearing. I wanted to run.

I was going to run.

Away from here.

I always freaking do.

Once all of my belongings were placed back in my suitcases I went to the train station and sat in there for an immeasurably long time.

A homeless man offered me a piece of his sandwich.

I declined and then laughed when I realized that I was homeless, too. By choice.

This is all my choice.

I could choose to stay somewhere.

It wouldn't be easy.

It'd take a lot of work to plant my feet on solid ground.

I could get there, though.

With a little help and inspiration.

I was now off to see Alice and Jasper, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm nervous to release this chapter.**

**There's an appearance by someone whose name starts with an 'E'. And no, I don't mean Esme. **

**Enjoy. **

**Bella's POV**

I hesitated before knocking on Jasper and Alice's wide, wooden door.

Their house was cozy and decorative and… comfortable.

I felt like I was in an actual home when I was there.

That's why whenever I had to step inside I was afraid I would disrupt the perfect structure.

I turned the knob slowly. It didn't open, though.

They never lock their door. Until now.

I knocked on the door lightly and hoped they weren't gone for a Sunday breakfast.

"Sorry, Rosalie," Jasper said opening the door with one hand and holding a newspaper in the other in front of his face.

"It's Bella," I said quietly.

Jasper shut the door for me and dropped his newspaper upon seeing my face.

"Bella," he said slowly, surprised.

"Hi." His eyes were wide and bright and angry.

"I thought you were… someone else." Jasper stared at me, as if he thought I was a hallucination and he was daring me to disappear.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked. It was an exotic name and pretty and… "Oh no! Are you… seeing her? What about Alice?"

Jasper's lips twitched into a smile as he picked up the newspaper he had dropped. "Alice is still asleep. Rosalie's just a friend."

"Oh." I breathed slowly as I took another step inside their home. Nothing crumbled to the ground.

I looked to the floor embarrassed. I had just gotten here and I was already accusing Jasper of cheating.

Jasper was wearing goofy loafers and a flannel shirt with jeans – causal. Something you'd wear around your house on a lazy Sunday.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine." My throat was dry and… aching? I wanted to be able to have a lazy Sunday in a home of my own.

"You seem… upset, different." He replied.

When I said nothing he asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," I lied. I was starving, but I didn't come here for food – I came for help.

"Come on," Jasper said to me walking back upstairs. "Take a nap – you look exhausted. We'll talk when Alice wakes up."

Jasper led me upstairs and showed me to one of their guest rooms.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"How long're you staying this time?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about…"

"Sure," Jasper said, "when Alice gets up we'll talk."

"Why?" I asked sitting down on the bed. I was suddenly very aware Jasper didn't want to talk to me without Alice present.

"You hurt her," Jasper confessed at the threshold between the bedroom and the hallway.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know," Jasper sighed. "We'll talk when she's up."

Jasper shut the door.

He shut me out.

He doesn't want to help. He's not going to want to.

I should just…

– No! I can't just leave.

That's what's hurting me, and everyone.

I had to fight with myself to get under the covers.

I couldn't sleep, though I wanted to.

My eyes didn't want to close.

I was afraid that if I closed them I'd dream about other places and then I'd want to leave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can I come in?" Alice's voice twinkled thru the door.

"Of course," I said meekly sitting up and shrugging out of the covers. I hadn't fallen asleep, of course.

I couldn't.

Alice inhaled sharply. "It's you."

"It's me," I replied standing up.

Alice's tiny body flung to mine in a matter of seconds and she was hugging me. "I was so worried about you!"

I felt my stomach plummet at the thought of causing someone pain. I wished dearly I could have answered, "Don't, Alice. I'm fine. I'll always be fine and come see you."

But, truthfully, I didn't know that. Maybe I'd never know.

So, instead, I hugged Alice a little tighter expressing my sorrow.

Jasper knocked a photo down as he entered the guest bedroom, alerting us to his presence.

Alice detached us, but kept her hand firmly on my wrist – holding me in place. Temporarily, at least.

"Do you know how long you're staying?" Alice asked pleading with her eyes.

"No," I said.

I heard Jasper's heavy sigh at this answer.

Inwardly, I was sighing just as damn heavy. I wish I could tell them. I wish I could tell them a definite plan for a day ahead, but I didn't know where I'd be in the next hour.

Let alone the next day, week, month, year…

I knew where I wanted to be.

"That's OK." Alice glared at Jasper.

"You can't do this to us," Jasper said. "Not again."

"I didn't mean to walk out," I said to Jasper.

"We know," Alice said for him.

"It doesn't change that you did, in-fact, walk out," Jasper said.

I was about to rebuttal, but it included the words "genes" and "cursed". I spared them the dramatics.

"I did, but I didn't mean to," I edited.

"That makes no sense," Jasper said.

"It doesn't have to," Alice said firmly and grasped my wrist a little tighter. "She's family, Jazz."

"Thank you," I told her. "I didn't mean to, honest."

"I know," Alice said. "And I don't take back the words I said before. But, I love you like a sister. Stay until you want to leave."

"Alice," Jasper said cursedly.

"Don't," Alice said knowing his next words somehow.

Jasper grumbled and looked back to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I need help," I said.

I saw Alice and Jasper exchange a heavy glance.

"Not drugs or anything," I said and I saw them relax. They don't have high expectations of me, but I can't blame them. My self expectations are undoubtedly low. "I want to know how you guys do this."

"Do what?" Alice asked.

I didn't want to have to admit it outright. It was humiliating.

But, they're normal. They don't have the problem that I do.

Not now, anyway.

"How do you…" I trailed off.

Alice gave my wrist a squeeze, silently telling me she wouldn't judge me about this.

"How do you stay in one place?" I asked.

Jasper let out a shaky laugh.

Alice didn't, though. She dropped my wrist, now knowing I wasn't about to just walk out and leave. Not voluntarily, anyway.

"I love Jasper," Alice said determined and confidently.

Jasper stood stock still and peaked at his wife through his hair where it was covering his eyes.

"I love you guys," I said. "But, I leave. Just like Renee did."

"You're not her," Alice said.

"You didn't even know her," I argued.

"_Hey_," Jasper said to me effectively cutting off the quarrel I had with Alice. "You're not a flake, Bella. Mom was. She didn't care, you do."

"How do you know that?" I pleaded. I sat down on the bed defeated.

"I was older than you when she left," Jasper said.

Alice placed a hand on my knee.

"You come back," she whispered to me. "Always."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do or say next.

If I was to start a life here and it ended badly… Jasper and Alice would have to suffer the consequences.

I couldn't do that to them.

But, what other choice did I have? If I tried to start a new life somewhere else it would end the same way all my other conquests had.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can you get that?" Alice asked when the doorbell rang.

"Sure," I called back to her.

I had spent the day unpacking my suitcases.

It was a start, at the very least.

I walked down the stairs case and swung the front door open only to be met with emerald green eyes that were shining _at_ me.

No, really.

He was taller than me, almost an entire foot.

His hair was a mess and sloppy and almost as if he'd spent the whole day in bed.

Maybe he had.

The man was holding a box that I now realized looked quite heavy. He was rocking it up in his arms a little higher.

I felt rude and moved aside for him to enter.

I didn't say anything, though.

He looked at me in a smoldering manner and instantly I wanted to kick him.

Just because you're gorgeous doesn't mean you have to squash people with your eyes.

It was unfair, but, God, his eyes were like a world within themselves.

The man dropped the box in the foyer with a resounding thud that shook all of Alice's paintings on the wall.

And if Alice's artwork was in jeopardy, then Alice would be showing up to protect it and possibly hunt down the person responsible for the damage.

"Edward," Alice stated angrily holding her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you not to throw those damn books on the ground?"

He smiled cheekily at her, but his attempt at charming her didn't work.

She loves Jasper too much.

"Next time I go to your place," Alice said bitterly, "I'm banging on your piano!"

Edward's eyes were shooting bullets at her.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Just try and stop me," Alice proclaimed.

That relaxed Edward a bit as he began to realize he could stop Alice if need be.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"This is Bella," she said indicating to me with her hand. "Bella this is Edward. _Jasper's_ friend."

"It's nice to meet you," I said to him extending my hand for him.

He stared at my hand and chose to ignore it. "I'm actually Alice's cousin."

I took my hand back and stared down at it.

There was nothing on it – no food, blood, warts.

What the hell is this guy's problem?

"And I'm actually Jasper's sister," I said bitterly.

"I know," he replied. Stupid-know-it-all.

Alice exchanged a look with Edward before asking excitedly, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Say no. Just say no.

"I can't," Edward said. Thank God. "You mind if I go find Jasper?"

"Go ahead," I answered for Alice.

He stared at me for a moment too long.

And I wouldn't have minded if it was a nice, curious stare.

But, this stare. There are no words for the disgust he looked at me with.

"What was that?" I asked Alice after Edward left.

Alice danced back to the kitchen and I followed her because I wanted to know what caused her cousin to be so cold, and yet so undeniably hot.

"He's… going through a rough patch." Then she added, "Much like yourself."

It made me stop all of my other thoughts suddenly. I never wanted to turn out that… evil and impolite.

He could have at the very least said some pleasantries to me. And what the hell was with the handshake?

Am I that disgusting?

And Alice had to compare me to that… intolerable man.

Fine, I'd prove her wrong.

And Jasper, too.

I can be nice, courteous, respectful, _reliable_.

I won't be like that Edward.

****

**Like? Dislike? Tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I didn't sleep well last night.

I kept having second thoughts.

What would happen when I wanted to leave?

Normally, I would just walk out, but Jasper and Alice promised me they wouldn't allow that to happen.

That scared me.

I shrugged out of the covers of the overly comfortable bed and threw on a sweatshirt before dragging myself down the stairs.

It was completely silent in their house.

Alice and Jasper probably left for work.

I helped myself to their coffee and sat down at their kitchen table.

A newspaper was left open purposefully. Circles around most of the page. They were all ads for places hiring.

After ten minutes of reading, I wanted to dump my coffee on the newspaper.

None of those jobs were things I would even be remotely considered for.

Maybe I could be a janitor there, at best.

I rolled my eyes as I got up to clean my mug of coffee.

As I was placing it in the dishwasher I heard the door open.

I turned around with the coffee mug in my right hand. I was squeezing it for dear life, like it could save me from whatever was in the house.

I raised the coffee mug, just in case I had to strike this… attacker?

I thought this was a safe neighborhood.

A big, brawny man entered the kitchen.

His shoulders were broad and his muscles were clearly defined throughout his entire body. What struck me as odd, though, was that he smiling so broadly that his dimples were coming out.

"I'm not afraid of you," I growled to the intruder. I hoped my voice rung out confidently.

There was a silent moment and the man broke it by letting out a hearty laugh. "Hi, Bella."

I felt my eyes widen. How the hell does he know my name?

Has this man done research on the house…?

"Who are you?" I asked, my coffee mug still up in the air.

"Emmett," he said. "Are you going to hit me with that?"

"I've never heard of you," I said avoiding his second question.

"For real? Go figure. I'm Alice's cousin."

"Are you related to her other cousin?" I asked lowering the coffee mug.

"Uh," he said brushing past me to get his own cup of coffee. "That depends. If it was Edward, then yeah that's my brother."

"You don't look like him," I accused.

"I don't act like him, either. Do you know where the sugar is?"

"I left it on the table," I told Emmett.

"So, you met Edward?" Emmett asked. "He probably yelled at you, right?"

"I met him," I said, "but he didn't yell at me. Why would he?"

Emmett looked at his coffee and began stirring it with a spoon. I took a seat across from him.

"He's been a real pain in the ass lately. Rose said it's just him dealing with stress, but I say he's not having fun."

"Rose… short for Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yep," Emmett said. "Hey, did they tell you bout Rose and not me? Those jerks."

"No, they didn't say much about her."

"Good," Emmett huffed. "What do you want to do today?"

"Um," I said confused.

"I was instructed to help you get a decent job, but that's boring shit that Edward would be better suited to help with. Me, well, I can show you all the crooks and kinks of this town. I was born and raised here."

"Honestly, Emmett, I'll be fine on my own. You don't need to baby-sit me."

"Baby-sitting?" Emmett let out a howl of a laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," Emmett said. "But, if I leave then I have to go home and Pregnant Rosalie is worse than Seth's mud pies."

"I won't rat you out if you want to just do guy stuff or whatever."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind hanging out with you. I've never met someone who threatens me with a coffee mug when I have a gun in my pocket."

"You… have a gun?" I was getting nervous all over again, even though moments before I felt completely relaxed.

"I'm a cop," Emmett said. "Well, detective technically."

"Wow," I said. "And I thought you were a criminal."

That earned another hearty laugh from Emmett.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And this is where I met my lovely lady," Emmett said as we walked into a park.

Since the summer season was starting, all of the flowers were bloomed and the trees were green. It was strange to see a park in such a busy city like Chicago.

"This is a nice place," I replied.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Rose doesn't like it much, though."

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"It holds some bad memories," Emmett's face was drained of its smile and cheer.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

"You didn't," Emmett said. He started to smile again, but it was more forced than before.

Emmett's cell phone rang and he excused himself before walking away to talk.

I kept walking through the park and found a path, if Emmett wasn't with me, I'd take it.

I didn't want to walk away from him, though.

I'd come back another time by myself.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice sounded yelling my name.

"Over here!" I called back and I saw Emmett's body prancing through the flowers and weeds to catch up to me.

I had to stifle a giggle.

"Rose needs me home," Emmett said.

"OK," I answered walking back with Emmett.

I didn't realize that Emmett had walked me back to his place and not Alice and Jasper's. I wouldn't have minded him not walking me home, but I didn't know where I was.

Emmett began to go up the path to his home and I stayed frozen on the sidewalk.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, but kept going to his house.

"I don't know how to get home," I confessed, still frozen.

"I'll walk you back later, come on." Emmett left his front door open for me.

I walked the short distance to the house and slowly entered the house and shut the door behind me.

Their home was just as nice as Alice and Jasper's, yet more sophisticated.

"Up here," Emmett called.

"'Kay," I said walking up the stairs slowly.

I followed the sound of talking until I was right outside of the master bedroom.

I knocked quietly.

I was expecting Emmett to call me in, but instead a soft voice said, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Emmett standing off to the side with a notepad in hand and a pen in the other writing furiously.

Lying on the bed was a woman who was very pregnant. Her golden hair that was curled to perfection, naturally. Her plum blue eyes met my boring brown ones.

"Bella, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered unsure where to go.

"I'm Rosalie," she introduced herself and stuck her perfectly manicured hand for me to shake.

Unlike Edward, I shook Rosalie's hand.

"Oh, and Em," Rose said. "I want stuff for tacos, chips that can hold the salsa, and I want watermelon. Maybe a grapefruit? Actually, scratch that I want some pickles."

Emmett scribbled furiously into his notepad and I looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm not usually this fickle," Rosalie said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm just…"

"Pregnant," I said.

"And very hungry," Rosalie said.

"She eats more than me!" Emmett beamed. "My baby boy is going to be big and strong."

"Daughter," Rosalie sighed. "He doesn't believe the doctor."

"Why not?" I asked Emmett while I took a seat on their couch against the window.

"Easy," Emmett said. I heard Rosalie sigh heavily, but Emmett continued, "I know Rosalie like no one else –"

"Oh my God," Rose breathed under her breath.

" – and I would know what her body decides to create."

"Well, actually," I said with a smile. "The man decides the sex of the baby…"

"Really?" Emmett asked. "You're sure?"

"Well, I went to college so that I could become a DNA technician, so yeah, I know my basic biology."

"Cool!" Emmett said. "I determine the sex of the baby."

"Very cool," Rosalie said. "Can you add bread to that list of yours?"

"It's at the top, baby," Emmett said. "I'm off."

He kissed Rosalie on the cheek and waved to me before heading out the door.

This is… awkward.

Here I sit, in my brother and sister-in-law's friends' home.

I don't know much about them.

I wish Emmett brought me back to Alice and Jasper's.

"You wanted to be a lab technician?" Rosalie asked sitting up a little higher on the bed.

"I still do," I said. "It's just not really the best economy right now, so…"

"If you went to a decent school, I'm sure someone would hire you. This place always needs new people on the C.S.I teams, it's almost ridiculous."

"How do you know?" I asked, intrigued.

"I work with the police force sometimes for my job."

"What do you do?" I asked feeling stupid asking so many questions.

"Right now, I'm on a leave. Obviously, I mean, I'm on bed-rest, but…"

"Rosalie?" Alice's voice called as we heard footsteps leading to her room. "Oh. Bella."

Alice looked shocked to see me there, but recovered quickly and gave Rosalie a bagel.

"I'm going to be thirty pounds heavier after this," Rosalie replied with a sarcastic smile.

"It'll be worth it," Alice said. "You already love kids, and this one is yours and Emmett's… so, you know…"

"I know I'll love the kid, Alice." Rose shook her head. "I was just ranting. I miss using my feet and seeing the sun."

"Aw," Alice cooed.

"And Emmett finds it hilarious that I can't see my own feet when I stand up," Rosalie said. "I still have a long way to go."

"It can't be that much longer," I said and then realized my slip. I didn't even know how long Rose was pregnant.

"Two months," Rosalie whined not at all mad at me.

"It's worth it," Alice said.

"Do you have butter in your purse?" Rosalie asked Alice suddenly.

Alice's eyebrows raised and Rosalie took that as no.

"I can get it," I said. "Is it in your kitchen?"

"You don't mind?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope."

"It should be in the fridge, and grab a knife, too."

I walked down the long stairs and admired the artwork on the walls. I passed her dining room and entered the kitchen.

It was all dark wood with granite counter tops. The appliances were obviously new and the place was just gorgeous.

I ran a hand over the countertop.

"That's new," A silky voice replied behind me.

"Edward." I said and turned around.

"Hello."

"Hi," I said shyly.

He was still absolutely gorgeous. In his hands were four or five grocery bags.

"Can you tell Rosalie I brought this over?" Edward asked while unloading the bags of food. He was standing so close to me.

"Uh huh," I mumbled. My head was too foggy with him near me.

I took a step away and inhaled.

I then turned away from the man and opened the refrigerator in search of the butter. I figured he was about to leave.

"I just wanted to apologize," Edward said. The sound of his voice caused me to jump and hit my head on the top of the refrigerator.

"I realize you're going to be part of my life for a period of time and I don't want things to be awkward…" Edward trailed off concentrating on unloading the food.

"Don't apologize if Alice put you up to this," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"She didn't tell me to, though she did tell me I was a quote 'dickhead', but really I'm not controlled by Alice. So, really, this is genuine. Take it or leave it."

"Whatever," I said. It sounded like he was playing games with me and I wasn't up for it.

"Goodbye, Bella."

I didn't say goodbye to him, I wasn't going to be polite to that guy.

Emmett came through the door with about ten different bags in his hands. How many people did Rosalie send off for food?

Emmett plopped the bags down on the floor and asked, "What'd you do to him?"

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"Nothing," I said.

"He looked pretty pissed, but I don't take you as a liar."

"He needs to get the stick out of his ass," I replied.

Emmett came over and threw me into a bear hug, "Why haven't I met you before?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I better take this," I lifter up the stick of butter, "up to Rosalie."

"I've got it," Emmett replied snatching it from my hands.

"You sure you can handle all of these items to carry upstairs?"

"She doesn't need it all now," Emmett replied walking away to grab a knife.

"What?"

"If I bring up tacos now with watermelon… she'll lose her appetite and want some saltine crackers."

I was impressed by Emmett.

It wasn't much for him to know the food routine for his wife, but it was sweet? And something I'd never experience.

So I just smiled.

"Let's play a quick game of Halo?" Emmett asked.

"Cops play Halo on their days off?" I asked shaking my head.

"Hey, I'm prepared for anything," Emmett replied.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice rung thru the house.

"Sorry," Emmett said picking up a few grocery bags, "I'll be back down later. Want to come back up?"

I shook my head no. "Tell Alice I'll be at her place later. I think I want to explore this city."

* * *

Teaser For Chapter 6:

_Tentatively, Edward reached for my hand, when our fingers were within millimeters I jerked away. "Sorry," he muttered. _

**Hmm… why is he reaching for her hand?**

**Next chapter is, like, half-way done. I can assure you the story starts to get a move on. **

**And I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Review, darlings. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I was in the park again, by myself this time.

I had some time to kill until the sun went down and I had to be home for dinner.

I laughed inwardly, thinking of how this was so much like high school. I was sitting on a bench swinging my legs back and forth.

I was anxious to go explore the various trails. But, I shouldn't just go off without telling anyone. I didn't want to get lost… or eaten by a bear.

It'd be nice to bring a book here, though. All of the flowers were colorful and the grass was so green. This place is just… pleasant.

The birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing.

I liked it here.

I really, really did.

A wind chilled me and I decided it was time to get back. Maybe I could try and start dinner for Alice and Jasper.

As I was strolling the park I bent down to examine a flower.

My mother used to have a garden full of flowers. It died the month before she left.

That annoyed me to no end. There were so many signs of her leaving, I just never picked up on it until I started leaving places.

I sneered at the stupid, pointless flower. I was trying to not get worked up over it. I was so angry, though. And anger brings on tears.

I so, very badly, didn't want to cry. It was pointless.

I brushed off the invisible dust on my jeans and I walked away.

Not before long, though, I bumped into a garbage can.

My clumsiness should really turn into grace.

"Gees," I mumbled placing the trashcan back into its place. I didn't want to leave someone else to clean up my mess so I bent down and began cleaning it up.

I was picking up a broken Snapple bottle when I sliced my palm open. I cried out in pain and frustration.

I stared down at my hand and I could see the blood gushing out and the deep gash. Damn it.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. It was a suave voice. Very smooth. Very ass-hole. Edward.

There were tears that were down my face. I didn't want to talk to anyone when I was like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Why would he care?

"You're trembling," he said quickly.

"Stop pretending," I tried to stop the shaking in my voice, "to care. Just stop."

I still hadn't faced him and I was clutching my left, bleeding hand.

"I'm not going to leave anyone crying in the middle of a park. Regardless, if I care or not."

"Just don't talk. You make it worse." I mumbled.

"I… I don't have a lot of time. I'll call Alice?"

"No."

He was standing so close behind me, I could feel his breaths on my neck. He couldn't see my tear-stricken face, though.

I was staring straight ahead, trembling.

"Turn around," he said firmly. When I didn't he said, "Or I'll call Alice."

I turned around. His eyes went from calm to ferocious in a matter of seconds.

"You're not OK," he stated.

"No, I'm not."

He took in my face with his eyes and I knew he felt pity towards me. Whatever. He saw my bleeding hand.

"We've got to fix that," he said.

"I just need a bandage."

Tentatively, Edward reached for my hand, when our fingers were within millimeters I jerked away. "Sorry," he muttered.

I stared at him with hard eyes. "You don't touch my hand when I want to shake your hand? And now with blood on it you will. Are you mental, Edward? What's your problem?"

His lips turned into a slight smile, but he didn't say anything toward my accusations.

"I can bandage you up at my house," Edward said. "I drove here. We'll get there in two minutes."

"No, thanks." I didn't want to get in the car with him.

"I think you need stitches," Edward said.

"I do not." I knew when I needed stitches, jerk.

"Either way, I'd prefer to clean your cut."

"Nope."

"Bella, I really have to get home. I'm not leaving you here."

"You're an ass hole."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "I used to be an EMT. I don't want you to get an infection, alright? Come on."

"You'll have to touch me."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll survive."

"You sure?" I asked. He began to walk slowly and waited for me to follow, I did. "Because I may have some disease that your perfect skin can't handle, am I right?"

"I'm sorry," he said opening the passenger door for me.

"No, you're not." I said crossing my arms across my chest as he sped off.

"You're going to get blood on your shirt," he said after a minute.

I huffed. "I don't care."

We were at Edward's home within sixty seconds; he drove like the maniac he was. He didn't say anything as he opened the passenger door for me.

I was going to say something to tell him to stop being phony, I can open my own door. But he'd probably answer that he didn't want blood on his car.

His home was very similar to Alice and Jasper's and Rosalie and Emmett's. Edward pulled a key out for his house and opened the door for me. I stalked inside.

He shoved a toy car out of the hallway as he led me to the kitchen.

It was bright, open – so unlike him.

Obviously, his mother designed it.

"Hop up," Edward said gesturing to his kitchen counter.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I wasn't about to plop my rear-end on some high end counter. He'd probably have to replace it.

"It'll be easier."

I rolled my eyes as I hopped up on the counter, as instructed.

"You… were an EMT?" I asked while he looked under the kitchen sink for a first aid kit.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled. "I wanted to be a doctor for awhile, but it didn't work out."

I didn't press him any further. It wasn't my place.

Edward straightened up and took out a wash cloth and dampened it with the kitchen sink. "This might sting," he murmured as he applied light pressure to my gash.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Edward cleaned my hand and applied various sanitizers.

"I know why you didn't become a doctor," I said playfully, tying to get rid of the queasy feelings I had around him.

"Go on," Edward replied.

"You can't handle touching people?" I guessed. I might as well make this horrible experience funny. "I mean, look at you. You're wearing gloves. Which, I don't mind because I _am_ bleeding. But, you wouldn't touch my hand when I wasn't bleeding."

"Good try, but no."

"Damn."

Edward continued to work gently on my hand. I would've just used some peroxide and a bandage, but Edward was diligently working, mumbling about not knowing where that broken bottle came from.

Edward's front door opened and shut with a loud bang and Edward squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dad!" A tiny voice yelled searching. "Dad!"

_Dad?_, I mouthed.

"Hey, kiddo." Edward said to a tiny boy of about five. His hair was a dark shade of brown and his skin was tan.

"I can't sit on the counter," the child pouted.

I slid off the counter careful not to place pressure on my hand.

"She was hurt, I was just helping," Edward said squatting down next to his… son?

"You're pretty," the tiny boy said to me. "I'm Seth, who are you?"

"She's Bella." Edward told the boy.

"Cool!" Seth said. "Can you make neat-shaped sandwiches like Aunt Alice?"

I laughed and Edward shook his head, "Seth…"

"Of course, I can. But, your father doesn't want me here right now…. So I'll make you a sandwich like that another time, OK?"

"OK!" Seth said. "Can I go outside, Daddy?"

"After you finish your homework," Edward said standing up and mussing up Seth's hair.

"Fine," Seth muttered dejectedly. "I'll be back!"

He ran back to the front of the house for his back pack.

"Wow," I said when Seth was out of earshot.

This was crazy. Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Who's his mother?" I asked. "Does she live here?"

"No," Edward answered softly. "Seth's my son, just not biologically."

"Oh."

Edward was being so nice around Seth and not like the jack ass I knew him to be.

"Can I sit on the counter?" Seth asked dragging his backpack on the floor so he could sit at the kitchen table and do homework there.

"Not now," Edward said to his son.

"Edward?" I asked. "Could you give me directions to get back to Alice's?"

"It's two blocks away," Edward said smiling. "You didn't know?"

"Obviously. And, thanks for bandaging me up," I replied. "See you later, Seth!"

"Bye, Bella!" Seth yelled scraping his chair across the tiled floor and ran up giving me a hug.

After he released me, he replied, "You don't like my daddy do ya?"

I laughed, not answering the question.

"Seth…" Edward warned.

"Grandma C told me to talk to pretty girls so one day I can be married, unlike you," Seth said innocently. But he had a mischievous smile on his face proving he knew what he said wasn't right.

"Did she really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she really did, Dad." Seth smiled.

"Well," I interrupted, "you should talk to girls, Seth. But, don't be looking to get married anytime soon, OK? Wait until the fourth grade so the girls don't have those nasty cooties."

Seth shuddered and nodded his head yes to me before returning back to his homework. Edward led me out the door – not touching me. Once we were out on his front porch he told me directions, which were beyond simple. And then he ran a hand through his hair and said, "Thanks."

"Why?" I asked. I hadn't thanked Edward at all today.

"You were really great with Seth. He's always overly friendly and it annoys most adults, but you…"

I looked at him expecting him to complete his sentence, but he never did and instead just shook his head, clearing his mind of what ever compliment he may have given me.

When I arrived home Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open while Alice flittered around the kitchen dancing to the radio.

Upon seeing me, Alice shut off the radio and Jasper closed his laptop. I hated that I was making them change their ways for me. It wasn't right, but I was here to stay and that meant change was inevitable.

"Apply for any snazzy jobs?" Alice asked sitting down into a seat next to Jasper.

I walked over to the cabinet and rummaged for a cup. "Not yet. I'm not really qualified for those 'snazzy' jobs, Alice. Not yet, anyway."

"Oh, hush," Alice said waving a hand. "You're a genius at all things relating in…"

"I know, but I don't have any hands-on experience, so to speak."

"Rosalie said," Jasper interrupted, "something along the lines of pulling a few strings for you if you wanted the job for the police."

"I don't need her pulling anything," I replied. "I need to do this on my own."

And then I felt like a liar, because I wasn't doing this on my own. Alice and Jasper were my cheerleaders.

"Don't act too proud, Bella." Jasper said getting down to the route of the problem.

"I'm not," I lied sitting down next to Jasper.

He sighed at me, but didn't say anything else. He saw me as a lost cause, I knew, and I hated it.

"What happened to your hand?" Alice asked suddenly flitting over to my side.

"I just sliced it open," I replied. "Edward bandaged it up."

"_Edward?_" Alice asked still hovering over me. "Really. So, you met Seth?"

"Yes, I did. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No reason," Alice said too innocently as she skipped away from me.

I looked to Jasper for an explanation, but he didn't give me one, instead he said, "Ask Rosalie for help, alright?"

I shook my head and Jasper grunted.

"It'll happen," Alice replied. "Just give it time, both of you."

I wanted to shake my head and tell Alice to stop believing in me so much. I wasn't this amazing person underneath all of my baggage, but I didn't do that because part of me wanted to prove myself wrong.


End file.
